Glee fanfiction
by brittana-unicorns
Summary: Glee fanfiction. About a girl  Ever  who starts at WMHS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first fanfic. Not sure if i'm doing this right but please tell me if I aren't. This fanfic is about a new girl (Ever) who starts WMHS... read more to find out what happens.**

A new start

I was starting a new school in the morning. I wasn't exactly excited about it. Infact, I was really scared. I practically swallowed my tea whole, I don't know how I could possibly manage it because I had a jacket potato but I did. When I was finished I ran up to my room. I had gotten it organised. I had bright pink walls and multi-colored sheets/curtains/accessories. My new room was awesome! I sat down on my bed and flipped open my laptop. I typed in the school web address and explored the website. The cheerios looked like fun. I would definetly have to try out for that. I scrolled down the clubs more and came across a glee club!

A glee club! I looked at the picture of the students in the group and my eye caught on the really hot guy, I didn't know what his name was but I would definetly have to look for him tomorrow. When I checked the time, my mouth fell open. It was 12:30 am.. I better be getting bed. I snapped my laptop shut and put it on my desk. I then went into my bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I came out, I pulled my sheets back, turned the light off and got into bed. I fell to sleep quickly...

When my alarm went off, I woke up to 'brick by boring brick' by paramore. I found that song made me wake-up easily. I jumped out of bed like every morning and walked over to my dressing table. I picked up the brush I had put there when I un-packed and started brushing through the snarls in my hair. My hair was about half-way down my back and blonde. When I was done with that, I walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. I pulled out a glass and poured myself a glass. I chugged it down without a breath. When I finished I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth to make sure there was no juice left. I walked into the bathroom and got into a shower next.

When I was done with that, I came back into my room, wrapped in a towel, hair wet. I sat down on my stool and combed through my hair, and plugged in my hair-dryer and started blasting it. When it was completely dry, I un-plugged them and replaced them with my curlers. I styled my hair in loose curls, leaving my bangs straight. I started on my make-up when I finished with that. I went for a neutral look using a light-brown shimmery eyeshadow and brown mascara and eyeliner. I put some blush and lipgloss on to finish it off.

Next I walked over to my closet and picked out my outfit. Black skinnies, white t-shirt with black pattern on it and black heels. I got dressed and added some accessories to the outfit. I pulled my backpack out of the last cardboard box in my room, and put my make-up in it. Followed by my ipod and phone. I got my pencilcase out of my drawers and put that in too. When I finished with that, I finished up in the bathroom then went downstairs for some breakfast. When I checked the clock it read: 8:10. I needed to go in five minutes. I grabbed some pancakes my mom had been making and slipped out of the door without another word. I got in my new car, light blue and reversed out of the drive. On my way to my new school...

When I arrived I parked in an available space and stepped out of my car. I locked it and slipped the cars into my bag. Trying to avoid stares as I made my way to the front office. The woman at the desk, gave me my class list and my locker number and combination. I eventually found my locker and stuffed everything in it. Apart from my phone and map. Those, I would need... I walked around, exploring until I came across the board where you sign up for clubs. I saw the cheerios sign up sheet and signed my name. I skimmed the other sheets and shook my head. I didn't want to join too many clubs just yet. I turned around and went back to my locker and wrote on a scrap piece of notebook paper when the next try-outs was. When I finished that, the bell rang and I was on my way to my first lesson, English...

The first thing I noticed about this school was the cliques. The cheerleading uniforms looked really cute too. I loved how everyone looked the same, I think that is the cherry on the top of a good squad. When I reached my English class, I noticed that hot guy I saw from glee club is in this class. Then when I remembered hard enough, I also recall seeing his as quarter back in the football team. This guy must be extremely popular then. I walked to the teacher and gave him my slip. He pointed me to a seat at the back, the one sat next to no one, the perfect seat for the 'new' girl. I walked there silently and without looking at anyone other than the hot guy who's name i did not know, until I reached my desk. I shoved my bag under my desk and slumped against the seat.

That lesson went quick and so did the rest of the morning. I didn't know what I was going to do at lunch, I didn't know anyone so I would look like a complete loner sat at a table by myself. When I was completely caught off guard when the hot guy came up to my while I was stood at my locker. "Hey" He said. "Oh, hello" I answered, sweetly. "I'm Finn, Finn Hudson" He stated, holding his hand out for me to shake. I took it and replied with my name. "I'm Ever Lockwood." When I answered, he just looked at me, forgetting he still had hold of my hand, I pulled my hand out of his grip, grinning when he looked at our hands and then back up to me. "I heard you were going to try-out for the cheerios" He said, quickly changing the subject. "Yes, how did you find out? I only signed up before school" I answered him, confused. "Oh, the whole school is talking about it. It is really unusual for a new girl to sign up for a club like the cheerios. Not like thats a bad thing or anything. I'm sure you will make it anyway." He said, averting his gaze, obvious embarrassed by his mess up. "Oh, thats fine and thanks. Try-outs are after school, 4:00 pm" I said. "I suppose I will see you then, and see for myself how you do. I've got football training then too" He answered, smiling so I smiled back. "Would you like to sit with me now? For lunch?" He asked, and added, "I understand you probably don't know anyone yet, and it's kind of embarrassing to be sat by yourself on your first day. Well, I would find it embarrassing." "Okay, and yes, it would be" I answered smiling and shutting my locker, leaving my bag in there and slipping my phone into my pocket. "So where do you usually sit?" I ask, looking around and through a window that leads to the lunch time courtyard. "Oh, over there" He answered and pointed to a table full of boys wearing WMHS coats and things like that. "Is that alright?" He added, looking at my expression. "Yes, its fine" I answered and began walking towards a door that leads to the table. When we reached the table, I got stares and puzzled looks, some looking at Finn and asking why'd you bring her here? With their looks. I killed the conversations so lunch passed quickly. I just stared at my pink cupcake which sat there with the big blob of icing still on it, nearly untouched. When the bell rang, I stood up and was about to reach for the cupcake to throw it in the bin, when someone elses hand beat me to it and said, "Allow me." I looked up, automatically realising that wasn't Finn's voice. "I'm Puck" He added, smiling. "I'm Ever and I can handle a cupcake" I said, scooping the cupcake out of his big hands and smiling at him, "But thanks for the offer." "Thats okay" He answered and returned my smiled before heading off in a different direction, obviously going to class. I turned and waved at Finn and mouthed, "Thankyou" to him before heading off in my own direction to my line up of afternoon lessons...

When the last bell rang, I knew where I was heading now. I sent a quick text to my mom saying I would be late home because of cheerleading try-outs. I headed outside and walked over to where all the students in cheerleading uniforms were stood. I noticed the coach and walked up to her, taking in the squad. You could tell who was head cheerleader by the way she was stood. I smiled at her when she noticed me looking at her and then averted my gaze to the coach as she read through the list of names. "Okay, you can go get yourself ready and then be out here in 5 minutes in something more sutible!" The coach said, "Okay." I answered and walked back to my locker where I had smartly put a pair of trackies and a vest top in. I went to the nearest bathroom and changed, I slid my sneakers on over my feet and went back outside, putting my clothes in the locker before leaving and re-joining the group. "Okay, off you go!" The coach said. When the field was clear I started, I did a series of flips and jumps and rolls until the coach clapped her hands once, signalling me to stop. "your in. Uniform can be picked up from my office after this practice. Wear your hair like the rest of the cheerios" she instructed and I nodded. When the practise ended I went to the coaches office where is was marked on the map and picked up my uniform before going back to my locker and grabbing my clothes and stuffing them into my back pack. I turned and headed for the door. Suprised to see the corridors so empty. I got into my car and drove home...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when I woke up to The story of us by Taylor Swift playing. I had to drag myself out of bed until I remembered where I was. I went through the usual routine of brushing my hair, then having a shower and when it came to my hair, I had to do something different. I very rarely wore my hair up but I guess it will be a regular thing. And so, I blow-dried my hair and flat ironed it before scraping it up into a high ponytail and curled the ends like I saw the other cheerleaders do. When I finished with my hair, I did my make-up the same as yesterday; natural.

I walked across my room to the door that lead to my bathroom. I grabbed hold of the corner of the thin plastic bag covering my new uniform and stopping it from getting marks on it. I pulled it off the door and peeled the plastic sheet off it as I laid it on my bed. When it was released from the bag, I slipped off my pyjamas and replaced them with my cheerleading uniform. The skirt was tight and not separate pieces of fabric like I had seen them wear yesterday. They must change the skirts like my old school. I grabbed the shoe box from my desk and pulled out a pair of white sneakers that the cheerleading squad wore. I put them on and grabbed my backpack before heading downstairs.

I had a little more time on my hands today, so I grabbed a bowl of cereal and some juice before sitting down at the mini table we kept in the kitchen. When I sat down, I smiled at my Mom and little brother, Heath. "What's this?" My mom asked me, acknowledging my uniform. "Oh-" my smiled widened "-I joined the cheerleading squad" I answered my mom, staring at my bowl of cereal, deciding which piece of cereal to eat first. "Well, i'm proud of you" She said, smiling and standing up to kiss me on the forehead. "So did you meet any new people?" She changed the subject. "And how about you Heath? Did you meet anyone?" She added. I let Heath answer first but he just shook his head, obviously not wanting to go into detail about his latest crush with our mom. "I met this guy. He is a football player" I answered. "His name is Finn" I added. I pushed more cereal around my bowl and took a quick drink from my orange juice. "Ooh! Is he cute?—" My mum went into it but I held my hand up signalling her to stop, "I'm not going into detail, anyway, I gotta go." I said and jumped up from my seat and headed for the door, calling "Bye!" back towards them.

When I got to school, I parked in my usual place. Noticing I got more stares than yesterday. Probably because I was now a cheerio. I got out of my car and waved at Finn who was now walking up to me. When he reached me, he smiled and said, "I guess you made the team, then." I smiled in response and nodded. "It really suites you" He added smiling and reaching for the end of my ponytail and twirling it between his fingers. I had found out that he and the girl I saw yesterday who was clearly the head cheerleader broke up and he was single. I sighed and smiled as he pulled his hand back clearly embarrassed because he was going red. "The bell is going to go soon" I whispered and turned back around to my car and pulled my bag onto my shoulder before shutting the car door and locking it, then turning back around to face Finn. "Well, I suppose I will see you in a few minutes then" He said and grinned at me before turning around and walking back to his group of friends. I watched him walk back and then made my way to my locker...

I put my bag in it, grabbing my phone and slipping it into the side of my shoe incase I needed it. When I turned around I was confronted by the girl called Brittany, I think. "Hello" I said, tightening my ponytail. "Oh, hey. Your the new girl, Ever right?" She asked looking at her foot as I thought of my response. "Yes" I just said, letting go of my ponytail and opening my locker again to get my English folder out of it which I had forgotten to get out. I hugged it to my body as she began saying something. "Well, I saw you joined the cheerios and was wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch later?" Brittany asked. "Um..—" I was going to accept because I would need to make more friends sooner or later. "—sure" I answered smiling. "Yeah, we all saw you sat with the boys yesterday. Not the best table to be sat at if your in the cheerios. Trust me, I would know" She said making conversation. "Ah, I will keep that in mind. Oh, is cheerio training at the same time as it was yesterday?" I asked. "Yes, and I better be going because class is going to start without me and I need to make my speech about dolphins just being gay sharks" She said and called see you at lunch back to me as she turned around and started heading to my English room. Bye! I called after her and walked the other way. I was going to go get a soda before I went to class. But that was when I nearly knocked over some big jock dude who was carrying a slushy thing and when he steadied himself, he tipped it over me. "Ahaa!" Was all he said as he walked away. "What? Why? Why did you do that?" I called after him, knowing it was no use, he was just one of those stuck up dude people who thought it was funny to laugh at things like this. "Are you okay? What happened?" I heard someone ask and I knew who it was when he finished speaking. Finn. "Oh, hey Finn." I said wiping my face with the napkins he was holding out for me. "Are you okay?" He repeated. "I'm fine just a little wet." I answered, heading in the general way of the locker room.

He followed me all the way to the locker room and then continued to follow me into the room with a lot of sinks. "What happened?" He asked, grabbing more napkin kind of things and giving them to me which I used to wipe my face, and uniform. When it all came off, I answered him. "I walked into someone who was holding a slushy and then he tipped it on me." I explained heading out of the locker room. Walking the small walk to my locker, grabbing my bag and heading back for the locker room. "Oh, I get that too. For being in glee club" He explained. "Thats actually pretty cool" I answered him. Looking through my bag and finding my make-up bag. When I un-zipped it, I found my pressed powder and pressed it onto my face, before moving onto blush, then mascara and eyeliner. "I don't know why girls wear make-up" He said, watching me put my make-up on. "Some girls put way too much on and it makes them look plastic.." He went on. "I know, I try not to put so much on." I said, putting it all back into my bag and turning around to face him. "We better be getting to class if your finished." He said, heading for the door. "One..second." I said, bending over and retrieving my phone from my shoe and checking it before slipping it back in. "Okay, done" I said and catched him up as he reached the door. We didn't talk as we walked to class. The bell had obviously gone so we would be late but I already had the excuse planned out in my head.

When we reached the door I didn't hesitate like Finn did. I just walked in there and took my seat. Not looking at the teacher as I did that. I got settled into my seat and got my folder out o my bag and started finishing off my description of a sci-fi setting. At the moment it was only half a page but that didn't matter. An hour passed quickly and I had only wrote another half a page because I was busy talking to Finn who was sitting half way across the classroom. When the bell rang, it was time for cheerleading practise, Coach Sylvester had organised an extra practice with some competition coming up. "Places! And Go!" She was shouting when I got there at the other cheerios who were now cheering around the field. "Ever. Go join in. In that space there! I don't want to see one little mistake after you've been through this routine once!" She said, flicking her hand dismissing me. I jogged a little to where she had told me to go and joined in. I followed Brittany who was stood next to me and when it came to the pyramid and the end, I was on my hands and knees at the bottom. We went through that routine about ten times before Coach Sylvester blew her whistle telling us to stop and go get changed. I did as she was told and walked back with Brittany. "She is really good at choreographing" I was telling Brittany and she said, "Yeah. She must be for us to win all those awards" Before smiling at me and turning to another girl who was called Santana and going on about glee club.


End file.
